The act of comfort
by MarvelFangirl58
Summary: Skye finds Simmons curled into a ball at the bottom of her wardrobe
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters.

"Ward just give me ten minutes to get out of these smelly clothes and I'll be there" Skye slid open the door to her bunk a jumped inside. She just finished training with Ward and was changing before an intense game of battleship. She opened her wardrobe door to reveal one half of Fitzsimmons sitting on the floor staring at the wall with a far off look in her eyes.

"Simmons? Are you ok?" She asked as she bent down to see Simmons face. Skye was worried Fitz had been looking everywhere for Simmons this morning. Skye thought he had found her, she thought wrong. Simmons was still staring at the wall as if she hadn't been found at all.

"Hello earth to Simmons" Skye said trying to lighten the mood. When Simmons didn't respond Skye knew she would have to take this up to the next level. "You stay there I'll go get Fitz" Skye shifted about to make a move when Simmons grabbed her arm.

"Please don't" Simmons voice was barely above a whisper.

Skye stopped moving and looked at Simmons again "Simmons what's wrong is it Fitz? Did something happen?"

"I'm late" Simmons said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your late for what? Did you arrange to meet up or..." Simmons gave her a look trying to convey what she meant "...oh that sort of late. Was it Fitz?"

"Of course if was Fitz, who else is there?" Simmons gave her a watery smile.

"Here wait there. I'll go get some emergency supplies and be back in a minute" Skye jumped up before Simmons could process what she said and ran out of her bunk.

She went straight to the freezer they had in the kitchen and pulled out a tub of cookie dough ice-cream. She the proceeded to grab two spoons from the drawer and made her way back to her bunk. She was just about to step inside when she heard her name being called.

"Skye what are you doing I left you five minutes ago and you still haven't got dressed" Ward stated looking annoyed.

"Sorry, can't play today something came up"

"Do we have a mission?"

"Oh no nothing like that. It's just some serious girl talk is in order" Skye held up the ice cream as if to prove her point.

"Skye you shouldn't be eating things like that"

"But Ward" she pouted "You're going to let me anyway to prove you're not a robot" and with that she disappeared into her bunk before he could say anything else.

Skye walked over to Simmons and placed the ice cream beside her. She then walked over to her drawers and lifted the bottom to reveal a secret stash. "When I was first recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D I did a bit of shopping buying some of the things that you aren't supposed to have. Like for instance this" she explained to Simmons as she pulled out a pregnancy test. "I got it just incase a situation like this came up. I like to be prepared for anything and everything"

Simmons stood up and took it from her "I suppose now is as good a time as ever"

"Yeah you go do that but come back so we can find out together" Skye put a reassuring hand on Simmons shoulder.

Simmons came back in to find Skye sitting cross legged on the ground with the tub of ice cream between her legs.

"Oh good you're back. While we wait you are going to tell me everything. I want to know all the gory details"

"Well" Simmons said sitting on the floor beside Skye "it all started the night after I jumped out of the plane. I had a nightmare and woke to this unnerving feeling that something was wrong with Fitz. So I went to his bunk to make sure he was ok and I found him in the middle of a nightmare. I woke him up from it and we both decided it would be easier if I just stayed in his. That way if one of us had a nightmare the other could comfort until it was gone"

"After that night we started up a routine one of us would come to the others bunk at night and leave in the morning before anyone saw. The night we lost Coulson he kissed me and it made me feel so safe. So then it turned into every time we would sneak into each others bunks we would kiss each other until our worries went away" Simmons looked up to see Skye's mouth hanging open spoon halfway to her mouth.

"And?" prompted Skye.

"Well remember that mission we had a few weeks ago when we went back to the Academy?" Simmons asked not really looking for an answer she continued "Fitz was so upset that night about the whole Donny thing. He blamed himself. So when I went to his bunk that night I found him in another nightmare. After waking him up we talked and well one thing led to another and now we are in this situation"

Skye was speechless for once. She didn't know what to say.

"How much longer do we have to wait for the result?" Simmons asked trying to break the awkward silence that had settled around them.

"Just a few more minutes" Skye replied. "So the important questions now, is our awkward engineer a good kisser? Or better yet is he good in bed?"

Simmons blushed "Skye I can't answer those questions"

"Pretty please I won't tell him you told me"

"Fine yes and yes. But, that's all you're getting out of me" Simmons said finally giving up.

"Oh just a few more questions" Skye asked her voice dropping to a whisper "Do you love him?"

"What...Well I don't know...how could I we are best friends. It was just a way to keep the nightmares away. I couldn't possibly..." Simmons said voice trailing off at the end.

"You do don't you? Don't worry I won't tell him. But, Simmons what are you going to do if its a positive result"

"I have no idea"

The two girls fell into silence after that looking at the little plastic tube waiting for a life changing result. They had gone through half of the ice cream when Simmons saw a little pink cross forming on the test.

"Oh...my...god. Does that mean..."

"Yes Skye I'm pregnant. I think I want to be alone for awhile" Simmons said standing up. She couldn't believe it a baby what was she going to do.

She headed to her bunk sliding the door closed and locking it. She walked the short distance to her bed slipping under the covers and curling herself into a ball. After awhile she drifted off to sleep. She doesn't know how she managed it perhaps it was the stress of the day.

She woke to find someone standing at the door. She slowly lifted herself up into sitting position.

"Simmons I have been so worried about you" the dark figure by the door exclaimed "Have you just been sleeping all day?"

"Fitz no. I just...I need time to think"

"Think about what?"

"Fitz we need to talk. About us"

Fitz moved warily over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"What are we Fitz? Am I just a friends with benefits to you?"

"No Simmons don't even think that you are much more"

"I don't even know how to introduce you to people anymore. Friend, lover, partner? Which one Fitz"

"Hey Simmons what brought this on?"

"I'm...well Fitz I'm..." She couldn't get the words out those two little words that were about to change everything about them.

"You're what Simmons you can tell me"

"I'm..." Simmons took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

Fitz had stilled beside her his brain going into overdrive. "Is it mine?"

"What Fitz of course it's yours. How could you even say that? Who do you think I am?" Simmons shouted at him. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her. She thought he knew how much he meant to her.

"Sorry, I just had to check. What do you want to do? Do you want to keep it?"

"I think so...yes" She didn't want to get rid of this group of cells that would eventually grow into a person. A perfect blend of her and Fitz.

"Ok, I think we are going to have to tell everyone about us then. We should do it sooner rather then later" Fitz said words mumbling together. He hoped this miracle would look and be like Simmons. She was just so perfect. "Jemma I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave"

Simmons shifted to look at him "do you really mean that Fitz. Do you really love me? And not platonically" Simmons was trying not to get her hopes up.

"Since the moment I meet you" Fitz said leaning down to kiss her.

Simmons felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She knew now that no matter what happened to her or their baby he would always be there. "I love you too Fitz"


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz woke up to find himself in Simmons room. He turned on his side checking the clock and groaned when he saw that it was 4am. He was wondering why he was awake when he shivered. He shot up in the bed.

"Where the hell is Simmons?" He wondered out loud. He jumped out of the bed and stumbled out of the room. He ran down to the lab and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her.

"Simmons I was so worried. I didn't know where you were"

She looked up at him years slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"Simmons...Jemma what's wrong?" Fitz asked worried something had happened to her or the baby.

Simmons looked down at what looked like a picture in her hands. "It's our baby Fitz. Do you want to see?"

Fitz suddenly got very nervous the minute he looked at the picture everything was going to get very real. He slowly made his way over to her. Taking the piece of film from her hands he looked at his baby for the first time. He felt a lump form in his throat.

"I hope it looks like you" he spluttered out.

"Really? Why?" Simmons asked genially confused.

"Because you're beautiful Jemma. You're the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Well I won't be for long when our daughter arrives"

Fitz head shot up "our daughter" he stammered. He grabbed Simmons and pulled her towards him wrapping her in a bear hug.

"I think we should tell Coulson. You know get it over and done with"

"What now?"

"No not now silly. Now I'm am going back to sleep and you're coming with me" Simmons unwrapped herself from Fitz's arms and took his hand in her own. She lead him out of the lab and upstairs to her bunk. She climbed onto her bed and pulled Fitz along too. As soon as he lay down she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Leo" she whispered before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leo...Leo, it's now or never"

"Jemma what are you taking about" Fitz mumbled annoyed about being woken up.

"Coulson is awake but everyone else is asleep. Now is our chance to talk to him...about our situation"

"Ok just let me wake up first" Fitz grumbled trying to wake himself up. He slid out from under the covers and wondered if he should get changed. Before he could even decide Simmons was dragging him out of her bunk and up the stairs to Coulson's office.

Simmons stopped at the top of the stairs staring at the door.

"Well are you going to knock?" Fitz asked still irritable from being awake so early.

"Will you? I'm too nervous"

"What no I'm not knocking. It's you're fault we are in this mess so you should knock"

"My fault, how is this my fault?"

"You with your perfect hair, beautiful eyes and perfect figure"

"Well what about you with your adorable awkwardness and messy curls that make girls weak at the knees"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP BICKERING AND JUST COME IN" they heard shouted from inside Coulson's office.

Both scientists jumped at Coulson's words and Simmons hurriedly opened the door. She pushed Fitz in first getting him back for not knocking. She trailed in after him not looking Coulson in the eyes. Fitz immediately regretted not changing before as he was wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing on top. He looked over at Simmons who wasn't much better. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts.

"So do either of you want to tell me why you are fighting out side my office at 6:30am?"

"Well...we ehhhh...we" Fitz stammered looking at Simmons for help.

"I'm pregnant Sir" she exclaimed ripping of a metaphorical plaster.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised" Coulson said matter-of-factly "it was bound to happen sooner or later with the way you were headed"

"You knew about us sir?"

"Jemma, I knew about you before you did. Now what have you both decided to do about this?"

"We have decided to keep it sir" they both said at the same time.

"Well then I suppose congratulations are in order"

"So your not angry with us?" Fitz asked at the same time as Simmons asked "are you going to spit us up?"

"To answer your questions, no I'm am not angry a little surprised at how reckless it was and no I wouldn't dream of splitting you up. Now you both are still fit to work and the day will be starting soon so off you go"

"Thank you sir" Simmons said as she ran after Fitz.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Fitz said turning to face Simmons.

"Now we just have to tell everyone else"

"We should start with May since she flys the plane and won't run around telling everyone else before we get to them"

"If you're talking about Skye she already knows. She was the first to know actually"

Fitz was about to say something else when the heard a noise behind them. They turned around to see Ward coming out of Skye's bunk. Fitz raised his eye brows at this new revelation.

"Guess we aren't the only ones with secrets" Fitz mumbled to Simmons

"Hello Ward hope you're feeling well today" Ward looked up startled at having been discovered.

"Of course he's feeling well, he just came out of Skye's room" Fitz smirked.

"Oh Fitz leave them alone. As long as we don't acquire another pregnant woman on the bus we should let then have a fun"

"Jemma" Fitz said eyes going wide "I thought we said we would tell May first"

"Well we saw Ward first so we might as well"

Ward held up a hand to stop the two scientists from getting into a full blown fight. "What do you mean another pregnant woman?"

"Isn't it obvious I knocked up Jemma"

"Fitz! when we tell May I'm doing the talking"

Ward head was going from looking at Simmons to Fitz and back again.

"Are you telling me that you're pregnant and Fitz is the father?"

"Yes Ward I'm pregnant and yes Fitz is the father"

"Ok then" Ward said as he walked of in a daze they heard him whisper "Simmons pregnant, Fitz is the father. They finally expressed their feelings I guess"

"That was weird" Fitz said "next stop May"

The duo made their way to the cockpit and found May at the controls.

"May...It's FitzSimmons..." Simmons said unsure how to start "emm...we just wanted to let you know that...well I'm pregnant"

May just looked at the pair and nodded "Thanks for letting me know"

"Oh well you're welcome...I suppose we'll leave you alone now" Simmons pushed Fitz out the door.

"Well that was awkward" Fitz stated "but, thank god it's over everyone knows now, no more secrets"

"Actually Fitz there are a few more people we have to tell"

"Who?" Fitz asked genially confused.

"Our parents"


	3. Chapter 3

"Our parents" Fitz repeated going white as a sheet

"We are going to have to tell them sooner or later, might as well get it over and done with" Simmons stated. She could see he was nervous though she didn't know why. It was her who should be nervous, her parents love Fitz. She believed Fitz's mother,on the other hand, hated her. Fitz was the youngest child and the only boy, a mummy's boy at that.

"So who's first?" Fitz asked as he sat beside her on the bed. They had agreed to be there when they told their parents. They would put the phone on loud speaker while one talked and the other only adding to the conversation if needed.

"You" Simmons said a bit too quickly

"What! Why me?"

"I'm the one who has to carry this baby for nine months so I should decide who goes first" Simmons said smirking as she handed the phone to Fitz.

"Fine" Fitz took a deep breath before he punched in his childhood home phone number. It rang a few times before they heard someone pick-up.

"Hello" Fitz's mum, Carol, answered.

"Hey mum, it's me Leo"

"Leo, oh it's so good to hear from you. It's been so long. How are you? Are you eating enough? Are they treating you right in your new job? How is your friend? What's her name again...Jemma. Have you asked her out yet? Cause you can't keep pining over her for the rest of your life, you're going to have to make a move eventually honey"

"Mum! Will you stop asking so many bloody questions. But, to answer them I'm grand. I have lots to eat. They are treating me great here. Jemma is good and as for the last one that's kinda why we called you"

"Ok no need to get annoyed I just haven't talked to you in so long" Carol Fitz sniffed "Anyway, so honey what have you got on your chest"

"Well mum...Jemma and I have been going out for a while now and we called you because..."

"Oh my goodness are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"No, mum just listen to me. As I was saying Jemma and I are together and we called you because...emm...we just found out that Jemma is...emm...well we found out that Jemma's pregnant" Fitz blurted out the last part. Simmons slid closer to him as put a hand on his knee for courage.

"Well to say I'm shocked is an understatement. I thought you had more sense then this Leo. I didn't think you the type to get a girl pregnant without committing to her first"

"Mum I love Jemma, I'm not going to leave her. I would jump out of a plane for her"

"And does she feel the same way?"

"I think so..."

"Of course I do Leo. I love you so much" Simmons whispered as she leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Leo, who was that?" Carol Fitz asked.

"Oh sorry mum forgot to tell you, you're on speaker. Jemma is beside me. She can hear you, she was just answering your question. You'll be happy to know that she loves me just as much as I love her"

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So what are you two going to do about the baby?"

"We're going to keep it. We have an ultrasound picture that I can send you"

"This is my first grandchild of course I want the picture even though I would have preferred it to be born under other circumstances"

Simmons whispered in Fitz's ear before leaving the room.

"Leo are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry mum. Jemma just had to leave. Actually mum now that she is gone I was wondering whether you still have Grandmas ring?"

"Her engagement ring? Is my baby boy finally settling down?"

"I'm only twenty four mum! And yes as long as Jemma says yes that is"

"Of course she will say yes. How could she not say yes to a beautiful boy like you"

"Mum" Fitz blushed "Could you just please send me the ring so I can ask her"

"Ok honey and don't worry about asking her cause she says she loves you"

"Thanks mum. I have to go we need to ring Jemma's parents to tell them about the pregnancy"

"Ok honey. Promise me you will call again soon"

"Yeah I will. Love you mum. Bye" Fitz just hung up the phone as Jemma entered the room again.

"Is it my turn already?"

"Yep" Fitz looked smug. He was still nervous because when Jemma told her parents he knows he will be killed. His mum had always loved Jemma, but, Jemma's parents hated him no matter how many times she told him other wise. Not only did he have to worry about her parents killing him, but, also her older brother. He meet her brother once when he came to see her while they were working at Sci-ops. Fitz was glared at the whole time her brother was there and before her brother left to go home he was threatened never to lay a hand on her. Well look how that worked out.

Simmons sighed taking the phone from Fitz and dialling the number.

"Hello, Simmons household, Joe speaking" Fitz almost groaned when he heard the voice of Simmons older brother.

"Hi Joe, It's Jemma. I didn't know you were home"

"Oh yeah I had a few days off work so I decided to visit"

"Is mum or dad in?"

"No sorry Jems they just left. Do you want me to leave a message?"

Simmons looked at Fitz wondering if she should just tell Joe and let him tell her parents.

"Might as well" Fitz answered her unspoken question.

"Who was that?" Joe asked having heard Fitz.

"That was Fitz, you remember him don't you?"

"The Scottish know-it-all that couldn't keep his eyes off you, yeah I remember him"

"Joe! He can hear you!"

"Well he shouldn't be making eyes at my baby sister"

"He can make eyes at me all he wants" Simmons snapped.

"Hey ok, I didn't mean to make you angry"

"Right well we called to tell mum an dad some important news"

"I can pass on the message if you like" Joe said trying to get back on her good side

"I suppose since you're going to find out sooner or later" Simmons said taking a breath to release some of the anger from what Joe said about Fitz "We just wanted to tell you that well..." This was harder then she thought "...I'm pregnant"

Simmons held her breath waiting for the reply. "Is it him...is he the father?"

"If you mean Fitz then yes it is him"

"I'm going to kill him. I told him to never lay a hand on you" Joe said trying to control his anger. "Does he even love you?"

"Of course he loves me and I love him with all my heart. We're keeping the baby Joe and if you can't keep it civil between you two then I guess you won't be in the baby's life"

"Hold on there Jems. I love you, I would never turn my back on you"

"Good to know. Anyway I better go, but, can you please tell mum and dad to ring me when they get back"

"Sure thing Jems. Will you promise to ring again?"

"Of course I will. Bye Joe" Simmons hung up turning to Fitz to see him white as a sheet. "Oh Fitz, don't worry about him. I won't let him hurt you he just needs to get used to the idea"

Simmons jumped up and walked around the room getting clothes out for the day.

"I can't believe that in a few months we are going to be parents" Fitz said nervously.

"Don't worry we will have each other" Simmons said as she changed. "Hey Leo, We have to get down to the lab soon or Coulson won't be happy"

Fitz nodded getting up to get dressed.

*Mission briefing in 5* May said over the intercom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right now that we are all here we can get started" Coulson said as FitzSimmons walked in "The Hub has just contacted us. They need two reliable people to do communications on a mission and I told them they can count on us. So Fitz and Skye you will both be going into whatever mission they have planned. May will be going as a body guard just incase anything goes wrong"

"We will be landing in 10 minutes so make sure you are ready to go" May added looking at Fitz and Skye who both nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May landed the plane and told them to say their goodbyes as they would be gone for a few days.

Skye ran over to Ward "try not to miss me to much Robot"

"I miss you already" Ward said pulling her into a kiss.

"Don't go doing anything that will put you or the baby in danger" Fitz said as he pulled Simmons into a bone crushing hug.

"Just promise me you will be safe"

"Of course I will its just communications" Fitz said letting go of Simmons as he walked to the car "I love you Jemma"

"Love you too Leo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was her first night on her own since she started sleeping in Fitz's bed. She woke up after having a nightmare about Fitz being injured on the mission. She crawled out of bed and walked the short distance to Wards room. She raised a fist and knocked.

"Simmons what are you doing here" Ward asked as he opened the door to his bunk "Is it the baby?"

"No I just I couldn't sleep" Simmons said tearing up "I had a nightmare about Fitz getting hurt. Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Well...emm...Simmons...I...emm"

"Ward please I just need you to keep the nightmares away. Please"

Ward sighed stepping back to let Simmons in. Her face relaxed when he allowed her in.

"Thank you Ward"

She lay on the bed and waited for Ward to join her before getting comfortable. She snuggled up against him. Ward stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing again. He hasn't been getting much sleep either knowing his Rookie was on a mission without him. He welcomed the distraction.

They both fell asleep in each others arms. That's how they were found four days later when Fitz and Skye came back with minor injuries from their mission.

"Look how cute they are" Skye whispered when they found them in Wards bunk.

"Shhh you're going to wake them" Fitz whispered back.

Ward opened one eye to see Fitz and Skye eyeing them from the door. He quickly untangled him self from Simmons jumping up to pull Skye into a hug.

"Guess you missed me then" Skye teased.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ward said pulling away to scan her for injuries.

"I'm fine just really tired" Skye said "And since your bunk is occupied I suggest we make up for lost time in mine"

Skye dragged her SO out of his bunk and across the hall to hers, leaving Fitz and Simmons alone.

Fitz bent down to come face to face with Simmons.

Simmons stirred feeling someone watching her.

"Hey sleepy head" Fitz said as she woke up.

"Leo" she said jumping up and crashing into him, the force nearly making him fall over.

"Hey Jemma what were you doing cuddling with Ward?" Fitz said getting jealous.

"I couldn't sleep neither could he" she shrugged "Nothing happened I love you Leo nobody else matters"

"I love you too" Fitz said looking down. When he got back Coulson gave him a package from his mother inside contained his grandmothers ring, which was now in his pocket. He took a big breath to calm his nerves.

"Jemma I fell in love with you the moment I meet you. I realised that I was in love with you when you stayed up with me until three in the morning that time I left an essay to the last minute. You were so annoyed with me, but, I was just happy to spend any time I could with you. When you told me you were pregnant I was shocked, I didn't know what it would do to us. It only made us stronger though. I would have asked you this eventually, but, the whole situation has sped things up a bit" Fitz said getting down on one knee. Simmons gasped as he took a ring box from his pocket. "Jemma Simmons will you marry me?"

Simmons was too shocked to speak. She never expected this. She had thought about it and fantasied what it would be like to get married to Fitz. But, never in a million years had she thought it would actually happen.

She nodded as tears spilled from her eyes "of course I will"

Fitz couldn't believe she had said yes. He leaned closer taking her hand as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He looked up at her and smiled. Simmons grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed "Ward and Skye are catching up I suggest we do the same" She said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. Please review and any ideas on how the story continues are greatly appreciated.

"Fitz come quick" Simmons called from the other side of the lab. They had being finishing up on projects trying to get as much as they could done before the baby arrived. They still had just over three months left, but, wanted to be ready.  
Fitz jumped out of the chair and ran over to Simmons worry creeping up on his face. "Are you ok?"  
"Give me your hand" Simmons said choosing not to answer his question. Fitz hesitated before holding out his hand to her. She pulled his hand closer and lay it on her bulging belly. Fitz gasped as he felt a little kick from underneath.  
"Is that..." Fitz started  
"...our baby" Simmons said finishing the sentence "Yeah, it's been happening for a while now, but, whenever it did you weren't in the room. It would always stop by the time you got back"  
Fitz couldn't believe their baby was already moving around. He knew it would happen, but, it still felt unreal.  
"Wow...that's amazing" Fitz said completely in awe "Well, now that it feels more real do you want to start talking about names?" He sat in the seat beside her.  
"I was thinking we could ask everyone else what they think and then pick one we like from the list" Simmons expressed.  
"That's a great idea" Fitz smile at her "we can put up a sheet in the kitchen where everyone can put their ideas up"  
Simmons got up searching for her refill pad. "We should so it now before we forget"  
She wrote 'FitzSimmons baby name ideas' at the top of the page before tearing off the page and getting up to put it in the kitchen.  
"No I'll do it you stay here"  
"Fitz" She groaned "I'm not an invalid"  
She continued to walk out of the lab with Fitz trailing behind her.  
"Fine, but, I'm coming with you"  
"Am I even going to be allowed shower alone in the next three months?" Simmons asked annoyed at being smothered by Fitz's over protectiveness.  
"I thought you liked showering together" Fitz teased pulling her into a light kiss.  
"Come on let's tell the rest of the team our baby name idea"  
When they told Skye she squealed saying that she would definitely help them find a name for the baby. Coulson smiled saying that it would be a pleasure. May nodded a ghost of a smile on her lips. Ward lips twitched as he said he won't have a chance with Skye hogging the list.  
After two months they had five sheets of names, 80% of them Skye's suggestions.  
"Fitz how are we ever going to choose" Simmons asked looking at the long list. "There are just so many"  
"Let's see, you go through them and cross off all the ones you don't like and then I'll do the same. That way we only have ones we both like"  
"I can't believe we it's only a month before we're parents" Simmons said "it's crazy, the time just flew by"  
"Well you know what they say 'time flys when your having fun'" Fitz said walking towards her to look at how far she was on the list.  
He kissed her cheek as she just turned to the last page of it.  
"Ok I think I'm done" She said as she crossed of the last name, a suggestion by Skye. Simmons thinks it was a joke, who would name their child 'Einstein', if they wanted to commemorate the great scientist they would name the baby Albert. But, their baby was a girl so Skye must have been joking. Simmons sometimes didn't understand the hackers sense of humour.  
"How about Caoimhe? I like that name" Fitz said looking up from the list.  
"But, Fitz that name is Irish we don't even have Irish grandparents"  
"I still like it" Fitz pouted. "Oh how about Catherine?"  
"That's a nice one write that down as a possible"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simmons' due-date came and went. Everyone was on edge wondering when it was going to happen. Fitz wouldn't leave Simmons alone he even sat outside the toilet in case something happens in those few seconds she is apart from him.  
They had just finished up dinner and were heading to the common room to watch a film when Simmons gasped.  
"Fitz...I think...emm...I think my water just broke" Simmons said shock evident on her face.  
Fitz face went white as a sheet.  
"Ok well we knew this was going to happen eventually" Fitz said trying not to panic "Skye come quick, it's time" he called out as he ran over to Simmons.  
Simmons had asked Skye if she would deliver the baby and after Simmons assuring her that she would teach her all there is to know about delivering babies Skye agreed.  
"Fitz get her to the lab, we have it set up for this" Skye called back. Skye quickly got dressed and kissed Ward before heading down to the lab.  
After six hours of labour it was finally time for Simmons to push.  
"You're not going to pass out on me right?" Skye asked Fitz who was going paler and paler as time went on.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Fitz said before he grabbed Simmons hand for her to squeeze and placed a kiss on her temple.  
Fitz knew he was ready for this, he had been up to all hours for weeks studying everything there was to know about giving birth. He even watched those programmes about it so he would become immune to the screams and bodily fluids. Ward had found him after the first time he watched one, he had fainted. But, he had never been more ready or so he thought.  
He never realised how much Simmons screaming would effect him. He wanted to end all her pain.  
"Hey it will all be over soon and we will have our beautiful baby girl in our arms"  
After their baby was born she was wrapped in a towel by Skye and handed to Fitz.  
"Congratulations guys on your beautiful baby girl" Skye said enthusiastically.  
"Catherine, her name is Catherine" Fitz whispered. "Jemma she's beautiful our best creation yet"  
"Guys get closer I want a picture" Skye demanded.  
Simmons shifted so Fitz could lay beside her on the bed. He placed Catherine in between them and kissed Simmons.  
"That is going in the family photo album" Skye said capturing the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I think this will have one more chapter. Thank you for all the reviews favourites and follows. Now on with the story.

"Ok, here is her favourite teddy and her favourite book is on her bedside table" Simmons listed off "and we are just a phone call away if you need us"

"Simmons I know, but, we won't need you. Will we Ward?" Skye replied.

Skye had decided Fitzsimmons should go on a date. It was two weeks until their wedding and she said they should go on one more date as Fitz and Simmons, not as Fitzsimmons.

"Simmons we'll be fine" Skye continued "and it's not the first time you have left Catherine"

"Yes, well it's the first time we have been away overnight" Simmons bent down to kiss Catherine, who was nearly two years old. She had recently started to piece sentences together and Fitz's favourite thing in the world was to talk to her.

"Bye bye Kitty Cat" Fitz said picking up the overnight bag "try not to burn the house down Skye"

Ward started laughing before getting an elbow from Skye.

"Bye Fitzsimmons" Skye called "And don't you dare come back until lunch time"

Skye turned around after closing the door "I thought they would never leave" She sighed "how about we have a little fun now"

Catherine perked up at this statement "Play game?" She asked

"Yeah how about we play hide and seek?"

Ward groaned knowing this was Skye's favourite game.

"Come on Grant you know you want to play" she said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll count you two go hide" He huffed.

Skye squealed scooping Catherine up and leaning over to kiss Ward before she ran off to find a hiding place.

After half an hour of playing Hide and Seek Catherine wanted to play something else.

"Oh I have an idea" Skye said "Ok you have to imagine that the whole floor is lava. You can't touch it and if you do you are frozen for ten seconds"

"Can Catherine even count to ten?"

"Of course she can she's Fitzsimmons love child" Skye stated "She can probably do algebraic equations in her head"

Two hours later they decided it was time to put Catherine to bed.

"Come on baby girl, time for bed"

"Aunty Skye I'm not tired" She whined.

"We'll read you your favourite story"

Catherine jumped off the couch and started for the stairs.

"Come on mister robot time to read a story before bed" Skye teased

"But Skye I'm not tired" Ward joked

"Well we will have to do something to tire you out" Skye batted her eyes at him.

They headed up stairs to find Catherine dressed in her pyjamas and waiting with her book open for Skye and Ward.

"So honey what story are we reading you today?" Skye said kneeling on the ground beside the bed.

Catherine handed over the book and smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me" Skye said as she looked up at Ward and showed him the book. They book was on the periodic table of elements.

"Daddy just finished with Sulphur" Catherine grinned.

"Well ok then, Chlorine is next" Skye was still in shock over her choice in book "chlorine is a halogen..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they're ok at home" Simmons asked.

"I'm sure they are, if you want we can call them when we get to the hotel. We're only five minutes away" Fitz said reaching out to squeeze Simmons hand.

"I'm just worried. We have never left her alone"

"Hey Jemma don't worry. She has Skye and if that worries you more, she also has Ward and we both know he won't let anything bad happen to either of them" Fitz said as he pulled up to the hotel.

They got checked in and headed to the room.

"Ok I'm going to ring Skye now" Simmons said taking out her phone and dialling Skye's number.

"Wow checking up on me already" Skye said through the phone "It's only been three hours. How was the dinner?"

"Dinner was lovely. We just got into the hotel" Fitz answered as he placed their bags on the bed.

"Then why are you calling me you two should be doing other more fun things"

"We wanted to know how Catherine is"

"She's fine we just put her to bed" Skye answered "oh Simmons I nearly forgot, I left you a present in the front pocket of your bag. You can thank me later" Skye hung up abruptly.

"What was that about" Simmons said walking over to look at this aforementioned present. "Oh gosh" Simmons blushed as she took out a piece of revealing lingerie.

"What is it?" Fitz asked as he turned around to see what had made her go so quiet.

"I have to put it on before you can see it" Simmons ran into the bathroom.

"Jemma, are you ok?" Fitz called through the door.

"I'll be out in just a minute" Simmons called back.

Fitz went to go put away their stuff before sitting on the bed and waiting for Simmons to emerge.

His head jerked up when he heard the door open. Simmons stepped out wearing the lingerie.

"Well what do you think?"

"I...well I...em" Fitz tried speechless.

"I can change if you don't like it" Simmons said nervously.

"Don't you dare" Fitz growled as he got off the bed and pulled her towards him "I will be they only one taking that off tonight"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skye, Ward we're home" Simmons called out.

They had made it back a little early and they hoped Skye wouldn't kill them for it.

They headed upstairs to check on Catherine. They walked into the bedroom to find Ward passed out in her bed with Skye curled up beside him. Catherine was lying on his chest also asleep.

"They look so cute Leo" Simmons whispered.

Fitz took out his phone to take a picture.

"Take a picture and I'll kill you" Ward said not even opening his eyes.

"Sorry Ward, but, it's worth the risk" Fitz took the picture and immediately sent it to Skye and Simmons incase Ward tried to delete it. "And we need more of you in the family album"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two weeks later_

"Oh gosh Skye I'm so nervous" Simmons said looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how fast the last two weeks went and now she was standing in a church wearing a wedding dress. She had always dreamt that this would happen, as all little girls did, but this was better then one of her childish dreams. She wasn't only getting married but she was marrying her best friend who she loved with all her heart.

"There is nothing to be nervous about you love him and he loves you. You have a baby together for goodness sake" Skye decided she should be the nervous one. She was maid of honour, it came with responsibilities "I'm going to go check on the boys. Catherine do you want to come with me?"

Catherine had jumped out of her chair she was so bored and just wanted to see her daddy. They all knew she was a daddy's girl, Fitz spoiled her too much.

"Daddy why are you and mummy all dressed up?" Catherine said running towards Fitz and leaping into his arms.

"Hey kitty cat, Mummy and I are getting married" Fitz twirled her around as she squealed with laughter "Do you remember what you have to do today?"

"I have to throw flower petals on the ground in front of mummy"

"Very good" Fitz said kissing her forehead "now you better get back to mummy before she has a heart attack that everything isn't on schedule"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all the nerves had died down and they finally were pronounced Husband and Wife. They spent two weeks of blissful happiness as a married couple with Catherine. But, all that ended when Coulson called.

"I'm sorry Simmons but they said that they needed you. I tried to persuade them to take someone else"

"No it's fine" Simmons cut him off knowing it wasn't his fault "When do they need me and for how long?"

"They will pick you up on Monday morning and I'm sorry to say its a four month long expedition of analysis" Coulson sighed "on the plus side you won't be alone. Ward is going in as your guard just incase"

"Have to told him or Skye yet sir?"

"No not yet, I don't think they will take it too well"

"Well thank you for telling me, I better get to packing"

"Your welcome and again Simmons I'm sorry"

She hung up and sighed as she lay down on the bed. She was going away for four months. Four months without her baby, four months without Fitz. She wanted to cry but knew she had to be brave. She got up and went downstairs to tell Fitz the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Em...Skye can I talk to you for a minute?" Ward had just got off the phone with Coulson and then Simmons.

"Of course" Skye said closing the laptop "whats up?"

"Well I have just been informed about a mission"

Skye sighed. She could see how nervous he was and he was only like that when he knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say "How long are you going to be gone for? And when do you leave?"

"It's a four month long missions and I leave on Monday"

"Well at least they have us a few days before you leave"

"There's more, Simmons is going too. I just got off the phone with her and we both decided that you should move in with Fitz while we're gone. You can help each other out"

Skye looked down "yeah that's probably for the best. I'll miss you though" she whispered.

"Hey I'll be back before you know it" He walked over and kissed her softly. It quickly turned into a make out session on the couch.

"Oh by the way you aren't leaving that bed for the next few days. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Ward smiled before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys well this is it. I hope you enjoy the ending. Didn't really know what to say at the end so it's not the best. Please let me know what you think though.

* * *

Skye was in the kitchen making pizza with cookie dough topping, her cravings were kicking in and she woke up at five in the morning wanting this. She was just about to put it in the oven when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is here at half five" Skye said to herself as he walked to the door.

She opened it to find Simmons smiling shyly at her. Skye launched her self at Simmons.

"Why are you back so early? Are you ok? How was the mission? Where is Grant? Is he ok? Did something happen?"

"Wow Skye slow down. We ran into a few complications so they let us go early. Ward is still in debriefing, he should be home in a few days" Simmons said stepping away from Skye as it was getting hard to breath "How is everyone here? Are they all in bed? And for that matter why are you awake so early?"

"Everyone is good. Everyone is still asleep and I had terrible cravings this morning, so that's why I'm up"

"Cravings...Skye are you pregnant?" Simmons said smiling hugely.

"When did you find out?" Simmons continued when Skye nodded.

"A few weeks after you left. I couldn't tell Grant over the phone. I wanted to do it in person"

"Oh Skye he will be over the moon. He loves you so much. Speaking of love I'm going to say hello to mine?" Simmons said making her way to the stairs.

"Can I tell him? I want to see his face when he knows" Skye said reaching out to stop Simmons.

"Ok, I'll wait here"

Skye ran up the stairs and into Fitzsimmons bedroom. She waked over to Fitz's sleeping figure. She smirked as she bent down to put her lips to his ear.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed. Fitz jumped at the sound grabbing the side of his head.

"SKYE, What the hell?"

"We have a visitor" Skye said holding her sides as she laughed.

"What? Who is it?" Fitz said visibly confused.

"Well it's a certain person who went on a mission a few months ago and..."

"Is it mine or yours?" Fitz said jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"If it was mine would I be standing here talking to you? No I would be having my way with him" She called to him as he ran out the door.

Fitz tripped on the last step slamming into Simmons and knocking them to the floor.

"Well I guess you missed me huh" Simmons said.

"Missed you is an understatement. I'm never letting you go away for that long again" Fitz said closing the distance between them.

They broke apart when the heard Skye clearing her throat.

"Sorry to break that up, but, I just wanted to let you know that I'll look after Catherine until you guys are caught up"

Fitz got off Simmons and helped her to her feet "Thanks Skye" He said as he ran up the stairs pulling Simmons along with him.

"Actually Leo I really need to have a shower" She said when he saw him leading her to the bedroom "I have been in debriefing for a few days"

"Okey dokey, Shower first" He said changing direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye looked up when she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey honey" She said as Catherine walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Well remember when Mummy went away for a while?" Skye asked "She got back early this morning. So her and your Daddy are...sleeping"

"Mummy's home" Catherine said smiling.

"Yeah and she can't wait to see you. But, she is very tired and needs her sleep"

"Is Uncle Grant with her?"

"No honey he won't be home for a few more days"

Catherine grinned "Good, because when he comes home he will take you away and I don't want you to go" Catherine walked over to Skye and wrapped her little arms around Skye's leg.

Skye was shocked by how much love could come from such a little person.

"Honey, Grant and I could stay here for a while when he gets back, if you want"

"Yes. Aunty Skye, can we play dress up?" Catherine said her eyes lighting up.

"First you have to have something for breakfast and then we can dress up" Skye would do anything to make Simmons twin smile appear on Catherine's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skye can we wake Daddy up? I want him to see me as a princess"

"Let me go see if he is awake" Skye said. She came down moments later with a tired Fitz rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy look I'm a princess" Catherine said running into his outstretched arms.

"Wow Kitty Cat is that you. I thought some magical princess appeared in my house"

"Daddy I am the princess"

"Yes honey, you're my princess" Fitz said pulling her closer.

"Is Mummy a princess too?" Catherine said looking up at Fitz.

"Of course she is. You and her are the most beautiful people in the whole world"

"Do you want to wake her up now?"

"Will she get mad?"

"Not today baby. She will just be so happy to see you"

"Ok Daddy lets go" Catherine grabbed Fitz's and Skye's hands dragging them towards the bedroom.

Catherine walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed.

"Mummy" Catherine whispered "Wake up"

Simmons stirred slowly opening one eye "Hey baby"

"Mummy look I'm a princess. Daddy said you're one too, but, you're not dressed as a princess"

"Well I suppose I better get dressed as one then huh" Simmons slid out of bed. She followed Catherine into the playroom so she could be changed into a princess.

They spent the whole day running around as Fitz pretended to be a dragon that ate princesses. That night they all fell asleep on the living room floor as they were too tired to go to their bedrooms.

Ward walked into the house at four in the morning to find Catherine, Skye and Fitzsimmons passed out on the floor. He walked over to Skye and moved a lock of hair from her face.

Skye opened her eyes to see Ward hovering above her.

"Grant, you're home" She whispered trying not to wake the others.

"Yeah, did you miss me?" He asked as she pulled him down to lie beside her.

"Of course I did" She snuggled into him "Hey, guess what I found out soon after you left"

"That you can never live without me" he teased.

"Yes, but, nope. It's bigger and better then that" She moved so she could look him in the eye.

"I give up what is it?"

"I'm pregnant" He blinked surprised by the news. However, he quickly recovered pulling her down for a passionate kiss. They soon fell asleep tangled around each other.

Forty two weeks later twins Emma May and Tim Coulson Fitsimmons were born. Grant Ward walked into the room to find his newly grown family inside. Fitz was holding Catherine and Tim in his arms. Simmons was holding Emma as Skye made faces at their son, Noah. He smiled as he walked over to Skye

"You did a good job" He said looking at Fitz and Simmons. He bent down to kiss the top of Noah's head

"My little family" He said smiling.


End file.
